More specifically this invention relates to a rotor of the kind that comprises a carrier structure of molded plastic that includes a disc portion to which there is centrally fixed a shaft and whose periphery is joined to an essentially cylindrical cage portion coaxial with the shaft, in which portion there are disposed a magnetic flux conducting structure forming an essentially cylindrical sort of wall which is coaxial with the shaft, and a plurality of permanent magnets shaped as ring segments, disposed at angular intervals within and adjacent to the magnetic flux conducting structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rotor of this construction that can be assembled quickly and easily and that enables the tolerances caused by the assembly method to be reduced.